Mistletoe II
by taylorgoesrawr
Summary: She should have learned. For a smart person, Rose Weasley could be really dumb sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys! I figured that since it's almost that time of the year, I decided that I would write a revised version of my story _Mistletoe_ that I wrote on here a couple years ago. I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to continue it, so I thought I'd do one better! Hope you like it and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I would love to own them, but that will never happen, unfortunately.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and like always, the castle was a sight to behold. With the ceiling in the great hall bewitched to drop makeshift snow on the students in its midst, suits of armor wearing Santa hats, three Christmas trees decorated to all hell, and random colorful decorations placed strategically all over the school – well, it was clear that Headmistress McGonagall had some holiday spirit after all. Who knew, right?

Regardless though, most students ended up catching the hogwarts express back home to see their families for the vacation. It was understandable because the holidays are meant to be shared with the people you love, but that didn't stop the students that decided not to leave from having any fun. Oh no, everyone left in the castle was off enjoying the fact that there were no classes during their winter break – well, almost everyone.

There was one girl who could be found staring at the ceiling in the middle of a corridor on the second floor, her expression signifying that she was clearly not enjoying herself.

She should have learned.

_Should have _being the key words in that sentence.

You see, Hogwarts was known for its famous mistletoe bunches that are hung all around the school during the yuletide season. They appear on Christmas eve and are kept around until the day after Christmas, which is when they vanish from sight. This is when most students breathe a sigh of relief and go about their daily activities without staring at the ceiling above their heads – oh merlin, what a spectacle it is when they run into walls and suits of armor when they're not paying attention!

Anyway though, the reason that students watch out for them like this is because as soon as someone happens to walk underneath one, their feet feel as if they become stuck to the floor and they end up unable to leave until someone comes along with a pitiful gaze and decides to kiss them – it's been proven that nothing else will get the person unstuck. It's rumored around the castle that these dreadful little plants were originally bewitched to do this by the previous headmaster, Professor Dumbledore; it just proves that the old man had one odd sense of humor.

Ah, but this was exactly why the auburn haired girl in the middle of the second floor corridor was staring at the ceiling like it had murdered her family. This whole situation was giving her a massive sense of de ja vu but that wasn't surprising at all. Maybe after getting stuck under one of these famous little evil plants two years ago in the _exact same hall_, she would have found it proper to check her surroundings before she decided to walk down it. Oh but no, for a smart person, Rose Weasley could be really dumb sometimes.

She sighed and ran a hand through her long wavy hair. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad this time, she wagered. Maybe instead of Scorpius Malfoy coming to bail her out of a bad situation and embarrassing her to all hell again, some other ridiculously handsome fellow would make his way down the corridor, see her loveliness, and decide that a good snogfest was in order.

_Psssht. _It was a lovely thought but it was highly unlikely. After all, she concluded, what kind of boy would want a know-it-all sixth year like herself in that way? In her mind, she believed that they probably recoiled at her very name, let alone the sight of her.

Rose shook her head and turned her gaze for first time in an hour from the taunting little plant above her head to the flagstone floor under her feet. Sharp pains kept appearing down her aching thighs and she began to silently debate how best to sit down without moving her feet.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Rose muttered in disdain, nose crinkling up in frustration as she squatted down slowly and almost fell forward on her face in the process. It took a couple minutes of struggling, but she eventually could be found sitting with her knees arched, once again staring up at the mistletoe with a hateful look in her big brown eyes. "I hope you're happy."

The leafy plant simply hung there from its designated spot and stared back, taunting her with its silence – that is, until it responded. Rose's eyebrows shot upwards in shock for a moment before she realized that the voice was coming from off to her right and not from above her head.

"What would I be happy about?"

Rose took in a sharp breath and clamped her eyes shut, as if this would actually shut the world out. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh bloody hell._

When receiving no response from his auburn haired companion, Scorpius Malfoy walked around so that he was standing in front of the girl on the floor and looking down at her. "Rose, you do know that I can see you, right?"

Well now, didn't this just complete her earlier sensation of de ja vu. She sighed. "Yes, Scorpius."

"Need anything?"

"No, I do not." Rose set her jaw, leaning her head back so that she could bring his figure into view. Oh and what a nice figure it was! While he was her best friend, that didn't stop her from wanting to admire his Quidditch physique, messy white blond hair and storm gray eyes. There was a very good reason that he was deemed one of the most attractive boys in her year, after all.

"Really now?" He smirked, crouching down to look her in the eye. "So why are you sitting on the floor in the middle of the corridor? I'd imagine that your arse would be quite cold by now, what with it being winter and all."

"You're a prat." She hissed, turning her head to look at the ground next to her. In truth, her behind was quite cold and she probably did look really stupid sitting there like she was, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "For your information, I am quite content here. Its a wonderful new perspective to look from, you should try it. Oh and my arse is fine, _thank you."_

"Yes it is." Scorpius agreed instantly, shooting her an innocent smile when she whipped her head around to glare at him. His expression changed to a serious one after a moment. "Really Rose, do you need help? I'm not an idiot, I can see the mistletoe above your head."

"No I do _not_ need your help! I'm perfectly capable of getting out of this _al–" _Rose hadn't gotten the chance to finish her sentence before his lips were on hers, nudging her bottom lip open with his teeth to gain access. It didn't matter though because the words died on her tongue and her mind went blank, her eyes fluttering shut quickly.

Merlin's pants! Rose felt like her head was spinning, though she knew that it was most likely from all of the cologne that was clogging her nostrils. This wasn't the first time that she'd kissed Scorpius but it had been awkward and forced, thanks again to the enchanted mistletoe she'd gotten caught under two years prior – it was different this time. A good different.

It was over after just a moment, much to her chagrin. Rose blushed and disentangled herself from him when he pulled away, still sitting on the floor as she watched him get up and attempt to walk away like nothing happened.

"Scorpius?" She called out after him, voice reverberating off the walls as she bit down on her lower lip.

The blond paused in his tracks and turned, a curious expression dawning his lovely features. "Yes, Rose?"

"Erm. Thank you. You know, for freeing me."

Scorpius chuckled, running a calloused hand through his hair momentarily. "Merry Christmas, Rose." He smiled and continued down the hallway. Rose kept her brown eyes trained on him until he took refuge in the shadows at the end of the hall as he escaped the scene.

She stood up and moved a couple paces in the opposite direction, a small smile dancing across her own features as she continued to head down to her common room.

Merry Christmas, Indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so! Hello readers,

This isn't a chapter but it is a very **important notice**. I realized that the other day that I left FanFiction open in my web browser on my account, which my brother decided to snoop around in and delete my story called _Mistletoe _that I had written in 2007. This means that I don't have the file anymore since my computer went through a hard drive clean in 2008, so I'm sorry if this causes any insignificance to you! _Mistletoe II_ is the sequel to this story, I just decided to inform everyone here, because I myself was quite upset.

Thanks, taylorgoesrawr.

xoxo


End file.
